A Little Nonsense Now and Then
by PapertownsL
Summary: A collection of Death Note drabbles. Various pairings. Rated T for language, mostly.
1. I Love You?

**AN: Here we go! The first of a collection of one- shots and drabbles starring various Death Note characters with different pairings. There'll be different genres, but I'm going for mostly Humor/ Romance/ Friendship. Not too much angst.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.**

* * *

"Mello."

I ignored him. Couldn't Matt see I was busy? I'd been pouring over paperwork for the past three hours, preparing for a test tomorrow, while Matt played his gamestation, or playbox, or whatever the hell it was called, and he kept interrupting me with stupid questions.

Like earlier:

"Hey Mello."

"What?"

"You know green jello?"

"…yeah?"

"Well, how do they make it green?"

Okay, seriously? I was actually going insane from it!

"Melloooo."

Nope. Ignoring him.

"Meeeellllloooo."

Nuh-uh, not listening.

"Mello."

"What?!" I looked up and glared at him, then instantly regretted it. Matt appeared surprised, then got that kicked- puppy look on his face. Damn. "Uh, I mean, what is it, Matt?"

He rolled his eyes at my attempted save. "I'm going to bed." He switched off the television and stood, stretching.

"Had enough zombie killing on your gameboy?" I asked sardonically.

He shook his head in mock disappointment. "It's a gamecube, Mel," he informed me with a grin.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Please ask the gods of electronics to forgive me."

He laughed then and asked, "When're you going to bed?"

I gestured to the notes and worksheets on the table. "Eventually." He shrugged, knowing I'd be up half the night, working to stay ahead of Near. Matt reached into his pocket and withdrew a bar of chocolate. He tossed it at me and I caught it with one hand, nodding my thanks. We'd done this so many times the action had been perfected. I turned back to the table and tore into the package.

"Love you," Matt called over his shoulder, heading for the hall.

"Love you, too," I muttered absently. Then I blinked. Hold on a second. What did he say? "Wait, what?"

"Hmm?" he asked innocently.

"You said…and then I…but I didn't…the hell, Matt?!" I sputtered.

"Goodnight," he said with a coy smile, and left the room.

I was silent for a moment, feeling like my brain had shorted out. After a couple minutes' consideration, I came to a conclusion.

"…well, fuck."

* * *

AN: Ah, yeah. I'll try to do daily updates, but school kinda sucks in the way that it never allows me any time to write. If you have any drabble requests, just ask! Review!!


	2. Keep It Simple, Stupid!

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

* * *

"…which will lead to a slip- up on Yotsuba's end, giving us the advantage. See, Matsuda?" L concluded, capping his pen.

Matsuda gazed at the diagram on the table and blinked. Once. Twice. Again. "Ah…"

L sighed quietly in frustration. The rest of the group had understood the plan, and yet Matsuda had continued to look confused. So L had explained it again. And again.

Light watched all of this in amusement. As L prepared to convey the situation _one more time_, he stood from his position on the couch and slowly made his way over to the detective.

"Ryuzaki," he drawled, "when talking to Matsuda, you've got to remember to do something." He placed his hands on the back of L's chair.

L turned his head to look behind him at the smirking teen. "Oh? And what would that be?"

In response, Light ducked down quickly and kissed him on the lips, pleased to find that L tasted of sugar and vanilla.

L froze with soft lips pressed against his own. He had no idea what to do, and the only thing that came naturally was to kick the boy in the chest. And he would have. But there was something that held him back. L didn't react, didn't even move— but he didn't stop Light, either.

Light pulled, back, the stunned look on L's face only making his smirk grow more pronounced. "Keep it simple, stupid!" he finally answered, and then nonchalantly left the room.

Matsuda's jaw had dropped, and he twisted around to see the other's reactions. He was dismayed to see that the rest of the task force hadn't even noticed.

And L? L simply sat in his chair in a daze, his lips burning.

It was only later, when his thoughts had stopped whirling, that L realized Keep It Simple, Stupid formed an acronym. How clever.

"K.I.S.S…"

* * *

**AN: Hurray for reviews? Pairing requests? Feedback? All are appreciated!**


	3. The Game

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.  
Warning: Over use of the word 'game'. Oh, by the way: You just lost.**

* * *

"Oi, Near."

Mello's loud voice carried across the room, interrupting the albino from clacking pieces of a puzzle together. There was a pause as he looked up at the blonde, then at the piece in his hand, and then finally pressed the white cardboard into place, completing the puzzle. "Mello."

"You just lost the game." Mello grinned triumphantly. Linda had brought 'the game' to Whammy's a few days ago, and Mello had been thoroughly enjoying running around the house shouting "The game!" to everyone.

"The what?"

Mello blinked. "Um…you know. The game."

"I wasn't aware we were playing a game."

He had to be kidding. Though it didn't really surprise Mello that Near wasn't up to date on house fads. The social recluse had missed 'You Mama' jokes, prank week, and 'The Floor Is Hot Lava' game, always playing with his toys and ignoring everyone. "You don't know what the game is?"

"Clearly." Near sounded vaguely irritated as he reached behind him to grab a Rubik's cube.

Mello sighed theatrically before explaining. "The object of the game is not to think about the game. If you think about the game, you lose."

Near spun the columns of different colors around, solving the puzzle in a matter of seconds. "That's stupid. It sounds as if you can never win the game. You can only lose. Or that if you're winning, you will never know. Because once you realize you're winning, you've lost."

"Pretty much. It's fun," Mello said with a laugh.

"I'm not playing."

"What?! You have to play. Everyone does."

"I am not 'everyone', Mello. You of all people should know that by now," Near replied, setting the Rubik's cube down and picking up another.

"But…" Mello looked frustrated. Near managed to win while not even playing! "Oh, whatever." With that, Mello stood and left the room. He stomped upstairs and threw the door to his room open, then stopped.

"The fuck?"

On the wall, someone had written, 'HEY! YOU JUST LOST THE GAME!' in blue magic marker.

Mello's face contorted into a grimace. "Someone's gonna pay for this!"

Back downstairs in the playroom, Near was smirking while twirling a blue marker between his fingers.

He definitely wasn't playing. Such childish games gave him no satisfaction.

Really.

* * *

**AN: I know this one kinda sucked, but it sort of wrote itself. Gotta think of more ideas…REVIEW!! And if you have any requests, just ask!**


	4. Fireflies

**Disclaimer: Guess what I don't own?! Yeah. Death Note.**

* * *

"Hey, Mel, look." Matt pointed out the window of their apartment. "Fireflies."

Mello made his way over to the redhead and glanced outside. "Yep."

"Haven't seen any in a long time, you know?" Matt watched the tiny lights float lazily around the small patch of grass outdoors.

Mello sounded bored. "Is that right."

Matt turned to look at his friend. "Yeah. It was with you, actually, at Whammy's. Don'tcha remember?"

He did.

"_Hey, Mel, look. Fireflies!" a 7 year old Matt called out in excitement. "Wanna go catch some?"_

"_Do I have a choice?" Mello replied dryly, already shoving his arms into a coat. Matt laughed, a sound that made the blonde smile. A sound Mello loved, maybe even more than a bar of Dairy Milk._

_Not that he would ever admit it._

_An hour later, the pair was sitting on the grass outside Whammy's in almost complete darkness, watching several fireflies crawl around in a jar, lighting up occasionally. Matt looked at the insects in fascination then squeezed his eyes shut in what appeared to be great concentration. Mello burst out laughing._

"_Your ass hasn't lit, if that's what you're wondering."_

_Matt looked mildly disappointed, and then his wandered back to the jar. "I think they're cool," he confessed._

_Mello shrugged. "They're just bugs."_

"_I guess." Matt stood and grabbed the jar, unsettling the creatures inside. "Let's go back in, kay?" Mello supposed not even the lure of 'cool' bugs could keep Matt outside for very long._

Back in the present, Mello faced the gamer. "Wanna go catch some?"

Recognition flashed across Matt's face. "They're just bugs," he muttered.

"I think they're cool," Mello assured him with a grin. Matt laughed and dragged the blonde out the door by the arm, not even bothering with coats.

Long after the sun had set, the two of them stood beneath a street lamp, lightning bugs drifting around them. Matt reached out and cupped one between gloved hands, watching its light go on and off with a childlike smile on his face.

"Matt, it's freezing," Mello complained, rubbing his hands down his arms furiously. "Let's go back inside."

Matt pouted. "Not yet, Mel."

Mello frowned. "It's cold, and I don't have a jacket. I could get pneumonia, get admitted into a hospital, be in critical condition for a few weeks, and then die a tragic death at a young age, and it'd be all your faul- _umph_!"

Mello was silenced as a pair of lips crashed into his own, then was turned around and pulled to Matt's chest.

"Oh, shut up, Mello." The firefly left Matt's hand and flew out of sight.

Though surprised, Mello huddled against the redhead's torso, grumbling about "stupid boyfriends with their stupid bug obsessions."

Matt laughed, a low chuckle that shook the two of them.

And _that_, Mello decided, turning his head to kiss the gamer again, was _much_ better than chocolate.

* * *

**AN: Yeah, sorta cliché at the end, but I like it. Oh! For anyone following my other story, Love Games, the next chapter will be out soon. If you have no idea I was even writing another story, check it out! Or not. REVIEW!**


	5. Potato Chip

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.  
Warning: VERY ooc Light. But blame it on the chips! The chips, I tell you!**

* * *

_Crunch!_

Eye twitch.

_Crunch!_

Eye twitch. Again.

_Crunch!_

Eye. Twitch! The fact that his eye was so spastic couldn't be healthy. "Light- kun, what are you _doing_?"

"I'll take a potato chip…and EAT IT!!!"

"_What?!_"

"Heh heh heh…"

L looked completely baffled. "Why are you eating potato chips in that fashion?"

Light laughed evilly again, plunging his hand into a gag and plucking out a chip. He bit into it harshly, sending crumbs everywhere. "…and EAT IT!"

"Sorry, L. Light's always had some weird reaction to consommé chips. It's like crack or something. I don't know how he got his hands on a bag." Soichiro sounded apologetic.

Light burst into giggles. "Hey. Hey, L. Lookit. See that lamp over there in the corner? If you squint, it looks like a turtle."

L stared at him. "You're a special kind of stupid, aren't you?"

"I know you are but what am I?" Light took another chip from the bag.

_Crunch!_

Eye. Freaking. Twitch.

* * *

**AN: …ha. I know it's stupid.**


	6. When Hell Freezes Over

"Light-kun."

Light's eyes flicked over to look at L. "Hmm?"

"Could you perhaps do me a favor?" the panda-esque man asked.

Light raised an eyebrow. "That depends on what it is, I guess."

"Very well. Could you please fetch me a piece of cake?"

The teen looked annoyed. "I'm not Matsuda, L! I'm not going to run around and get you coffee and snacks like an idiot."

Ignoring Matsuda's cry of indignance, L said, "So, is that a maybe?"

"When hell freezes over," Light muttered.

L reached over and clacked a few keys on his laptop, then turned it to face Light. It appeared to be a weather site. "Hell, Michigan," he read, "28 degrees Fahrenheit until next Tuesday." The detective looked up at Light with wide eyes and the hint of a triumphant smirk. "It seems as though Hell has frozen over."

The teen blinked at him. "Yeah, but…that…oh, screw you!" he spat in irritation.

"If you wish, Light-kun, but I had only expected the cake."

Matsuda choked on his cup of coffee, and Light scowled, storming out of the room.

Among the gaping looks from the investigation team, L smiled serenely.

* * *

**Eh...not sure where that came from. But there is a Hell in Michigan, and it does freeze over sometimes.** **^_^'**


	7. Rock, Paper, Scissors

Detective and college student regard each other calmly.

"Again?" Light asks, sticking out a fist; L nods and follows suit.

They both chant under their breath: "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

L blinks.

Light heaves an irritated sigh.

They have both held out their hands flat, the game's gesture for "paper." They've tied.

For the seventeenth game in a row.

"Look, forget it," Light says, annoyed. "I don't even remember what the argument was about."

That was a lie.

Misa had demanded that she and Light go on a date, _now_, and _please, Ryuzaki, we haven't been on a date in forever, and you're being so mean!_

L had refused, and at Misa's look that hinted she was about to start screaming, Light had reluctantly started arguing.

Then Misa had brightly suggested they battle it out over a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. L had agreed, sounding amused. Light had looked depressed at the idea of having to go out with Misa, but gave it his best.

They disregarded the first three ties as a coincidence, but after another several games, two very competitive sides showed up, and they played the game in earnest.

Ten tries after that, Light is ready to forget the whole thing and promise Misa a date later. (Later, as in, probably never, but the blonde didn't need to know that.)

L apparently doesn't want to give in, and shakes his head. "Again."

"Fine," Light mutters, holding his fist out for what he hopeshopes_hopes _is the last freaking time.

A thought crosses L's mind as they chant the familiar words, and instead of holding out "scissors" as he had originally planned, he makes a new sign.

Light drops his hand (scissors) and stares in confusion.

Index finger and thumb sticking out, the other fingers tucked in. "I have chosen the option 'Shoot,' instead of rock, paper, or scissors."

"You've made a gun?" Light looks bemused.

"Bang," L states emphatically.

"L, I don't think that's really an option—"

"I win," L says stubbornly.

"No, you just manipulated what the choices are. 'Shoot' isn't—"

"So I've outsmarted you, Light-kun. Deal with it." L's eyes flick up to find Misa. "Miss Amane, please escort yourself out. Clearly Light won't be going anywhere today."

"You can't do that!" Misa shrieks.

Light feigns disappointment. "Sorry, Misa. You know how L can be. But I suppose he did win."

Misa stomps her foot. "Light!"

"Please leave, Amane-san," L interrupts.

Mogi leads her out, the model complaining loudly the whole way.

Their date will have to wait, but Light can't really say he's disappointed.

Neither can L, who pulls the teen into his lap and pecks him on the cheek as soon as Misa is out of sight. "I won the game," L reminds him.

"True," Light agrees.

"So that means I top tonight, right?" L asks casually.

Light raises an eyebrow and twists around to face him.

Lifts his hand.

Makes a gun with his fingers.

And points it at the detective.

"Bang."

L pouts.


End file.
